justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Automaton
|artist = |year = 2017 |dlc = Tomato Version June 7, 2018 (NOW) Classic September 5, 2018 (NOW) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Tomato Version) |dg = (Classic) (Tomato Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Medium (Tomato Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Tomato Version) |alt = Tomato Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Tomato Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Tomato Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to to (Classic) (Tomato Version) |gc = to to (Classic) Light Blue (Tomato Version) |lc = (Classic) (Tomato Version) |pictos = 156 (Classic) 186 (Tomato Version) |nowc = Automaton (Classic) AutomatonALT (Tomato Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsen https://www.instagram.com/p/BVapTABA9Fg/?taken-by=cain_celine Tomato Version Isaiah Rashaad https://instagram.com/p/Ba4UzYKlg-2/ |perf = Classic Kenj y Keass https://www.instagram.com/p/BVapTABA9Fg/?taken-by=cain_celine Tomato Version Manuel Constantino https://instagram.com/p/Ba4UzYKlg-2/ }}"Automaton" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a humanoid robot with a helmet-like head. He is primarily yellow with a black face and torso. While yellow, his body flashes pink. He changes to a black base color, where he flashes pink, blue and green. Tomato Version The dancer is a tomato with blue sunglasses with yellow dots around the frame, a black goatee, and two gloves (the left one is white and has a golden bracelet, and the right one is light blue). Under that, he has a green shirt with green pants. He also wears white sneakers. Background Classic The background is primarily composed of turquoise computer hardware. The dancer's platform is a pointed, circular turquoise gear. The hardware flashes as the dancer spirals inward. It then spirals into some neon-lit squares, which are doors that open to the dancer's figure spinning. He then gets into a dark room with blue square and circle-shaped vents, which he spirals in to. During the bridge, he transports into a warehouse with motionless clones of him. Tomato Version The background takes place in a fridge with full of food and condiments. During the chorus and breakdown, the fridge turns into a dance party. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Spin your right forearm out to the right in a punching motion. Gold Move 3: Put both your arms out at a right angle. automaton_gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Automaton gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game automaton_gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Automaton gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Tomato Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Tomato Version routine: Gold Move 1: Stand straight with your arms held at right angles almost in front of your face. Gold Move 2: Lean to the left with your right arm pointed in front of you and slowly bring it back in an upward arc. Gold Move 3: Point forward with your right arm and kick your left leg. AutomatonALT_gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 AutomatonALT gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 AutomatonALT gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Automatonalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Automatonalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Automatonalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Automaton is the second song by Jamiroquai in the series. ** The number of games between their debut and their second song is seven, tying with Boney M. (Daddy Cool and Rasputin) for the record for the second longest game gap between two songs. * The squares in the background are recycled from Cool for the Summer. * In the E3 announcement video, the pictogram have their default colors and the background is more greenish than black. * Automaton is the first solo routine where the pictograms have black arrows. In previous games, when the glove color was black (such as Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) and Rock N Roll), the pictograms' arrows were a different color. * During the first few pictograms of the routine, the dancer's glove is missing. This is the third time that this has happened, after Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) and Burn. * The following mistakes are present in the lyrics: ** "Am I love?" is misinterpreted as "In my love". ** "Where they've given me" is misinterpreted as "When they've given me". ** "I steal the moon on silver nights" is misinterpreted as "I steal the moon on summer nights". ** "My soul is null and void tonight" is misinterpreted as "My soul is numb and for tonight". ** "And cry for freedom" is misinterpreted as "In claws of freedom". ** "And tilt my head towards the sun" is misinterpreted as "And turn my head towards the sun". ** "Feel like a man who fell to Earth"/"But this is not where I belong" is misinterpreted as "Feel like a man who said to us"/"That this is not where I belong". * "Junkie" is censored. * In the Alternate version, the audio is shortened at the beginning, but it was not in the Classic routine. This is the first time this has happened. ** Also, the Classic routine cuts out during the line "You know I need something I can hold onto" near the end, while the Alternate ends before said line is sung. * The Tomato Version routine is based on a pun on the song s name, "Au'tomato'n". * In the UK preview gameplay of the Classic routine, the pictogram for Gold Moves 1 and 2 is more saturated. In the final game, it has the typical Gold Move pictogram color. * The Classic coach appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. Gallery Game Files Automaton Cover Generic.jpg|''Automaton'' AutomatonALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Automaton'' (Tomato Version) Automaton cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Automatonalt cover albumcoach.png|Tomato Version s album coach Automaton banner bkg.png|Classic s menu banner Automatonalt banner bkg.png|Tomato Version s menu banner Automaton cover albumbkg.png|Classic s album background Automatonalt cover albumbkg.png|Tomato Version s album background Automaton p1 ava.png|Classic s avatar Automatonalt p1 ava.png|Tomato Version s avatar Automaton_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) AutomatonALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Tomato Version) In-Game Screenshots Automaton menu.png|''Automaton'' on the menu automaton load.png|Loading screen (Classic) automaton coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Classic) Automatonalt menu.png|''Automaton'' (Tomato Version) on the menu Automatonalt load.JPG|Loading screen (Tomato Version) Automatonalt coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Tomato Version) Promotional Images Automaton-Jamiroquai_Widescreen_293243.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Automaton promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BU_mi-jBqM_/ Automaton teaser.jpg|Teaser Automaton ItsyBitsyRetake JohnWALT jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini and John Wayne s Extreme Version) Behind the Scenes Automaton concept art.jpg|Concept art 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com florian-salomez-moodbridge04.jpg|Concept art 2 florian-salomez-concept-automaton-corridor-final.jpg|Concept art 3 Screenshot_228.png|Concept art 4 Screenshot_229.png|Concept art 5 Screenshot_230.png|Concept art 6 Screenshot_231.png|Concept art 7 Screenshot_232.png|Concept art 8 Beta Elements Automaton beta.gif|Beta background and default pictogram color Automatonalt beta color scheme.png|Beta Tomato Version coach (darker colors) Automaton beta gm 1.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram (more saturated) Others automaton thumnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Automaton thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Automaton background showreel.png|Background 1 Automaton background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 Final3.JPG|Beta comparison work001-automaton05.jpg|Concept Videos Official Music Video Jamiroquai - Automaton Automaton (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (US) Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Automaton - Just Dance 2018 Automaton - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now!-Automaton-5 Stars 'Tomato Version' Automaton (Tomato Version) - Just Dance 2018 Automaton (Tomato Version) - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now - Automaton (Alternate) 13K 5 stars Extractions Just Dance 2018 - Automaton NO HUD References Site Navigation es:Automatonpt-br:Automatontr:Automaton Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Jamiroquai Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Kenj'y Keass Category:Manuel Constantino Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now